


A Moment Of Desperation

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jefferson gets whats coming to him, Torture, another dark one, dark kate marsh, dark max caulfield, no dark tag for chloe, that's her default state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Kate might leave punishing those who have wronged her to the Lord, mostly.But, sometimes it feels good to do it yourself.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Moment Of Desperation

Vengeance is mine, and recompense, for the time where their foot shall slip, for the day of their calamity is at hand, and their doom comes swiftly 

Deuteronomy 32:35

Kate found herself in the place where her innocence, her happiness had been taken.

Jefferson’s Dark Room.

Even though she barely remembered anything that had happened, it made her skin crawl.

She thought back to what Max had said, the other day.

“Kate, I know this is going to be hard to believe. It’s hard for me to understand, and I’m the one doing it. I….I can rewind time.”

“Max...that’s impossible! No one can do that.”

So, Max had shown her, correctly guessing what she was thinking, among other things.

But, rewinding time was not the only thing in Max’s bag of tricks. 

Kate stepped up to the person who was pinned to the dark wall, frozen.

Mark Jefferson had a look of pure terror on his face.

Max’s friend, the blue haired punk, Chloe, took out a revolver. She shot the man in the chest, twice.

Jefferson let out a silent howl of pain, then the wounds vanished.

“I should feel horrified”, Kate said, “but I don’t. He’s caused so much pain…”

A voice spoke from behind her. “He’s frozen in time, but, can still hear and feel everything”

Kate turned around to see Max, with a dark, sadistic smirk on her face. “Every time Chloe shoots him, he can feel it. Then, it is rewound for him to feel again. How many times, baby?”

“247”. Chloe shot again “Make that 248, babe”

Max handed Kate a butcher knife. “It goes the same way with any type of damage”, she said, as if she was talking about the weather.

Kate took the knife, as well as a deep breath, and walked toward the frozen psychopath.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun, you sick bastard”

With a dark smile, she lopped off his right hand.

The encouragement of the other two, as well as the silent scream of incredible pain, made Kate feel so much better.

Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, hand for hand, foot for foot, burn for burn, wound for wound, stripe for stripe

Exodus 21: 24-25

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered what Kate would do, if she were a little more human, when presented with the opportunity to get revenge on Jefferson. As much as I love the usual stories of her being an angel, it's good to see her being more human, sometimes.


End file.
